What I hate about school!
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: This is when the aliens  go tho the mews school. Do I need to even say more?Comments wanted,No Flameing!
1. Chapter 1

Me:This is when the aliens go to school.But what will they find other than information.My and My friend,May5000's characters are in this.This is going to be a short chapter.

Momoko:Oh no!Enjoy!

Momoko and Serenity talked in the hallway before school.Momoko said,"I hate school!The uniforms,The boringness!Its sooo boring!"

Serenity said,"What if something happens.And we do have Danny and Travis here."

Momoko said,"They're late!!!"

Just then the doors opened and they heard whispering.Momoko listened closely and heard,"The new kids are weird,They have pretty big ears.And the color of hair eyes,Creepy!"

Momoko said,"Did you hear that,Serenity?"

"Yes."

"Should I look back?"

"I wouldn't."

Momoko looked behind her.The boy in the middle was wearing the same uniform(Boys version).The middle one looked.He smiled and hugged her,"Hi,Koneko-chan!"

Momoko said,"Noooooooo!Why me!?!?!" Kish smiled.

The one of the right said,"What.An.Idiot."(Tart)He had the elementary uniform on

The other one said," Kish!"He had a normal outfit on.He,Momoko guessed,Was going to help one of the teachers.

Momoko said,"Why are you even here?!"

Pai said,"Were here to learn about humans."

Kish said,"luckily Yesterday I followed you to your school to see which on you go to."

Momoko hit him,"YOU JERK!!"

Kish dodged,"No hitting in school!"

Momoko said,"Come on Serenity!"

They both walked away to class.

In class Momoko sighed.Just then Kish came in.He talked to the teacher.

The teacher said,"Momoko!Come here for a minute!"

Momoko said,"Yes,Ma'am!"She walked up,"Yes?"

The teacher said,"Do you know him?"

Momoko said,"I guess.Why?"

The teacher said,"Good.Show him around the school.I'll give you extra points."

Momoko said,"Sure."

When the doors closed Momoko said to Kish,"What do you think your doing?!"

Kish said,"Koneko-chan?I wanted to talk to you.You keep running off.and this place is so big I got lost."

Momoko said,"I thought you can transport yourself."

Kish said,"I need to float for that.And these shoes are weighing me down."

Momoko said,"So no tricks?"

Kish nodded,"No tricks."

Momoko said,"I guess we can have a truce for school."

Kish said,"we'll have to."

Momoko said,"Just don't say ,"I'm here to learn about humans" or whatever"

Kish nodded,"I'm just glad that I forced your principal to give me the same classes as you!"

Momoko said,"YOU WHAT?!?"

After a lot of "you what?!?"'s they were finished.Momoko said,"I cant believe It's lunch already."

Serenity said,"I know.I heard the news."

Momoko said,"How?"

"Well you told Travis,Who told Danny,Who told me."

Momoko said,"Wow."

Serenity smiled.Kish sat down in the middle of them.He poked the meatloaf,"What the heck is this?Is it alive?"

Momoko grabbed his fork and suffed meatloaf in Kish's mouth,"Humans Don't say that.Maybe that last part here,But-"

Kish smiled,"Hey,this is kinda good!"

Both Momoko and Serenity Moved away.

Kish said,"What?"

Momoko said,"I think I'm going to be sick."

Serenity nodded.

After Kish ate the whole thing. they went off.Momoko asked Kish,"Do you feel sick?"

Kish said,"Am I supposed to be?"

Momoko said,"I would be."

Kish said,"Why?"

Momoko said,"Nevermind."

Kish looked confused.

Momoko said,"Next is Math."

Me:To be continued!I hope you liked it!


	2. small chapter

Me:Hey!Well Enjoy!

Momoko sighed,"Math is boring."

They did a test.After Kish asked,"Is an A good?"

Momoko said,"you got an A?"

"Thats what it says."

Momoko's eyes widened,"H-He did!"

"I filled it in Randomly"Kish smiled.

"It was strange luck!"Momoko said

"Either way!!"Kish said.

All during class Kish bugged Momoko.After class she glared at him,"Half of the questions You asked were random!!!!"

"SO!"

Just then a kinema anima appeared.Momoko said,"KISH!"

"I didn't do it!"

Momoko and Serenity transformed once everyone left.Momoko said,"Ready?"

"Ready!"Serenity said,"RIBBON STAR CHECK!"

"RIBBON PEACH BLUSH!"

A hour later Momoko said,"That was hard."

Serenity nodded.

"MOMOKO!SERENITY!ARE YOU OKAY?!"Said Ichigo.

Momoko said,"Ichigo-chan!Yes!"

"You should be more careful."Said Minto.

"Don't worry,Everythings fine now."Said lettuce.

"YAY no na da!"Said Purin.

Zakuro sighed.

Momoko said,"Thanks for caring."

Serenity said,"At least were okay."

Later was P.E.The worst part?It was dodge ball.Momoko Dodged.Kish said,"What do we do again?"

Momoko said,"Dodge the flying dodge balls!!"

Kish shrugged,"Okay."

Momoko said,"Dont let it hit you.Remember that!"

Kish smiled,"Okay!"

Momoko sighed,"He's going to lose."

After the game they ran around the track.Kish said,"How do you humans do this?!?!?It's Killing me!!!"

Momoko said,"It's easy."

Kish sighed,"I guess I can live with it."

Momoko went ahead.Then Kish noticed that she was talking to a cheerleader.And didn't look happy.

"So Momoko?You do know that almost(ALMOST!NOT ALL!) every girl in the school like your boy-friend.Including me!"The cheer leader said.

"He's not my boyfriend,You can have him!"Momoko replied.

"I want to challenge you to a duel,Who ever wins gets to go on a date with Kish."

"I DONT LIKE HIM!!"

"Just accept it!"

"Fine!What is it?"

"You know karaoke night?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets see whos better!"


	3. very small chapter

Me:Heres the story!

On the night of the Karaoke night.Momoko waited to sing.The cheerleaders were singing.It was her turn now.She chose to sing Strawberry power by Saki Nakajima

"hikaru Shooting Star negai komete chikau

namida nagasu mae ni yuuki dashite arukou

yuuhi ni somaru machi utsumuite hekondeiru anata he

kao agete STRAWBERRY POWER!

amaku setsunai nayami nande tondeke!

anata ga soba ni iru to itsudemo kokoro tsuyoku nareru no

anata ga tsurai toki wa itsumo yasashiku mamotte ageru watashi dakara

isshou ni Fly Away

takai biru no tanima tsuyoi kaze ni fukare

kogoe sou na sabisa kodoku kanji samayou

kagami ni kao utsushi warai kata wasurete iru anata he

sono kuchibiru STRAWBERRY POWER!

kuchi wo akaruku hiraita nara utaou!

minna ga mikata na koto itsudemo omoidashite hoshii no

minna ga hohoemu kara totemo sekai ga kirei ni miete nani ka dekiru

isshou ni Sing a Song

kodou ga hayaku uchi kinchou ni furuete iru anata he

moeru you na STRAWBERRY POWER!

atsui HEART de kibou daite tabidate

anata ga sabishii toki itsudemo watashi tonde yuku kara

deaete shiawase na no nani mo kowakunai kitto tatakaeru

zutto mamori tsuzukitai anata no egao dakara

isshou ni Let's Smile"

At the end everyone clapped.Momoko put the microphone down and walked off.Kish said,"That was really good,Ki-"

"Dont you dare call me that!"She said.

Kish looked at her,"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

The next day in Language arts Kish sat with Momoko.

He asked,"Weres Serenity?"

"Shes not in this class,Kish,Remember?"

"Oh yeah.And Pai?"

"he helps our English(Japenese) Teacher."

"Taruto?"

"Grade school."

"Dang!Why does he have to be so small!"

Momoko giggled a bit.

Kish said,"I made you smile!"

Momoko said,"Your acting childish!!"

(To be continued.I'm going to end it soon,Sadly.Bye!)


End file.
